Will You
by firefliesinlove
Summary: (Yaoi: YYY) What happens when Yugi is left all alone to cope with everything.. After the worst day in his entire life, he goes back home to see that there’s someone already inside… Can they help him? Or wil they make his life worse?


**_*~** Will You **~*_**  
  
  
**********************************

  
One Shot about Yami and Yugi, and what happens when Yugi is left all alone to cope with everything.. After the worst day in his entire life, he goes back home to see that there's someone already inside… Can they help him? Or make his life worse?  
  
Warning: Y/YY!! So go back now if you don't like it! This is a Yaoi story, just a warning! ^-^

  
**********************************

  
  Yugi sat alone outside under an old oak tree. He had gotten used to it by now, because every lunch hour he would spend sitting there, just thinking. He never brought a lunch anymore. He'd rather starve than waste his time eating when he could be doing other things. Like listening to his 'old' friends talking to each other. They had ditched him ever since they had started school again. He figured that he had been replaced by the 'new' kid. Who's name he never learned, because he had never spoken to her. He had never gotten the chance. The moment his friends had lain eyes on her, they completely forgot about him, and the fact that he still existed. They latched onto the new girl, and soon she replaced Yugi completely.

  Yugi sighed inwardly and scratched the side of his head subconsciously. He longed for friends again. But he knew that they'd never accept him ever again. He looked down at the rich green grass, and picked up a tiny stone that anyone would have overlooked but himself. He noticed everything. He rotated it between his fingers. In many ways, he was just like that rock. Alone, forgotten, small, and lonely. He set the rock back down and suddenly frowned. Small. That was something he didn't want to think about.  
  
  He had always been the shortest and smallest person in his grade. He was reminded of that fact almost every day wherever he was. People looked at him like he was a child. But he was already 15! He wished people would see him for who he really was, and _not_ his height, but who he was _inside_!  
  


  He heard the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour. Yes, the lunch _hour_. He had just spent an hour thinking again.  
  
  He got up, and forced himself to walk to his next class. Every step he took he felt closer and closer to his death. Not a comfortable thing to be thinking about while at school. Or was it? Yugi didn't know anymore. He stared at the ground as he walked to class, and someone bumped into him, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
  
  "Watch out, you little runt!" A girl squealed, and brushed off invisible dirt from her arms. Yugi could do nor say anything as she walked away, and he was frozen in that place until a loud bell brought him back to his senses. '_Oh no!_' He cried out mentally, '_I'm going to be late!_'  
  
  He turned around, and ran down the hall to his class, receiving glares from the teachers he passed by. He knew running wasn't allowed, but he needed to get to class. He got to the door just as it closed on his face. He frowned sadly, and knocked on the door, gulping. He was terrified of what the teacher would do to him for being late.  
  
  The door opened slowly with a creak, revealing the angry face of one of his teachers. He gulped, and opened his mouth to speak, but the teacher beat him to it.  
  
  "You're _late_, Mr. Motou." She spoke harshly, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
  "I – I – w-was… there was…" He began and trailed off at the looked he was receiving from his classmates. He lowered his gaze to the floor, and felt tears stinging his eyes.  
  
  "_No_ excuses." She stepped aside, and pointed to the desk at the very back of the class in the furthest, darkest corner. He walked silently to his desk, fear and sadness threatening to make him cry. He blinked back his tears as he barely listened to the teacher droning on and on about something or other. He swallowed and felt a lump growing in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe or do much else besides sit there and stare off into the distance. '_I wish today would end._' He listened to people nearby him speaking in whispers. He could tell that they were talking about him, and he had to blink twice as hard to keep the tears from spilling down his soft cheeks. '_I wish my life would end._' His thoughts scared even himself. But they were true. He didn't feel the point of living anymore.  
  
  After what seemed like an eternity, he finally heard the bell ring. It was finally his last class of the day! He would have been overjoyed, but that just wasn't something that he could feel at that moment. He had a spare last. So he could go home without bruises from another bully.  
  
  He slid out of his desk, grabbed his bag, and walked slowly and silently to his next class. But he was careful to watch where he was walking. He didn't want to be bumped into again and be late for class, _again_.

  He ran into his last class of the day, and claimed his spot at the back of the class, in the corner. Like he always did. At least he wasn't late this time. The teacher walked into the class, and started to talk about some type of historical even. Yugi's eyes started to cloud over, and his head drooped down, finally resting in his arms on his desk. His eyelids felt so heavy, and he couldn't ignore the cries coming from the dream world. 'Come to us! Leave your godforsaken world! Come to us!' They screamed out in his mind, and his eyes closed shut.  
  
  It's not like the teacher would have noticed anyway, the teacher was an old man with graying hairs, and bad vision. He was near sighted; he could only see things a few meters in front of him. And technically, Yugi was at least five or six meters away, so he was safe. Halfway through the class, there was a knock at the door. A knock Yugi never heard.  
  
  The teacher got to the door, and pushed it open just a little ways, and ended up walking out of class. Everyone who was still awake or still paying attention were quite interested in who was there. But they never got a chance to find out, because the teacher walked back in the class with a puzzled expression on his face. He closed the door with a snap, and went back to teaching.  
  
  At the end of class, Yugi woke with a start from someone 'accidentally' bumping into his head. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes as he got up to leave. Grabbing his bag to leave, he tripped on a box, and all of its contents were nearly spilled all over the floor. He got up, dusted himself off, and left the class with pain coursing through his body.

  He ran from the school with only a few thoughts running through his mind.  
  
  By the time he reached the game shop, he thought it looked oddly brighter, somehow. But how could that be? He walked towards it cautiously. He nearly lost his balance from being tired and the fact that the pavement was uneven everywhere. He noticed a blue car parked very close to the game shop. It was somehow familiar to him. He had probably seen it parked there before.  
  
  With a sigh, he walked up to the door. He was uncertain of what to do. He was sort of scared that someone was waiting inside for him and was from his school or something like that. He pushed the door, and it opened slightly. '_Oh great, someone's here…_' Yugi pushed the door open the whole way as quietly as he could, stepped inside, and was greeted by a rush of warm air. Something he wasn't used to. Usually it was freezing inside, even more so than outdoors. He walked in cautiously, and walked to the back of the shop. He was about to open the door, when the door swung open revealing a person several inches taller than himself. He froze in shock at who stared back at him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ha ha ha a cliffhanger! I'm evil… Although many of you MUST know who opened the door, I mean, to me it's obvious. But then again, I am the author of the story… *shrugs* Oh well! ^-^  
  


*

**

*

***

*  
**  
*

  
Back to the story! YAY! Sorry to keep you from the rest, but you know, everyone needs a break now and then, and I think that it was good to make that a cliffhanger! ^_^ So on with the story!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  Yugi was taken aback, and his eyes grew wide as his violet eyes met dark, crimson eyes. Yugi's jaw dropped open, and he dropped his bag to the floor. He felt as though the air had been ripped out of his lungs, and he could feel the ground beneath him start to spin. But despite the way he felt, he stayed still, frozen in the same spot.  
  
  "Yugi!" Yami's deep voice came from the figure, and he smiled. Yugi was still too shocked to say anything. Yugi swallowed, and closed his mouth, willing himself to say something. Anything. But he couldn't even manage to get a sound out. "Nice to see you, too!" Yami held out his hand, but Yugi didn't move an inch. He blinked and shook his head as if breaking out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something, but still couldn't bring himself to speak.  
  
  Noticing Yugi's sudden state, Yami grabbed Yugi by his arm, and dragged him inside. He closed the door behind them. He led Yugi inside, and sat him down on the couch. Yugi looked around in shock. He must be dreaming! Yami and his grandpa weren't supposed to be back for a year or two! He brought his hands to his face, and rubbed his eyes a few times.  
  
  A few minutes later, Yami came back with a glass full of water. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Yugi." Yami handed him the water, and sat down across from him with his eyebrows raised. Yugi sipped a bit of it, and found his voice again.  
  
  "You – y – you and grandpa – and n-not for a-another…" Yugi felt dizzy for a moment as things rushed through his mind a little too quickly. He blinked a few times, and put down the glass in front of him, nearly dropping it. But a strong hand steadied his own, and the water was set down on the table carefully. Everything around him started to spin, and he saw stars each time he blinked. He unwillingly allowed someone to push his head down until his head was bent down in between his legs. His vision cleared slightly as the blood rushed back to his head, and he closed his eyes.

  When he reopened his eyes, he was lying down on the couch with a damp cloth being pressed against his forehead. He looked around, and tried to sit up, but was pushed back down. Yami was kneeling beside him, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
  "What happened?" Yugi spoke quietly, trying to remember, but with not much luck.

  "I believe you passed out. You worried me for a moment." Yami pressed the cool cloth against Yugi's warm skin, but suddenly pulled it away. "I guess I should tell you why I have returned." Yami said with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
  "Y-yeah…" Yugi said weakly, and turned his head so that he was looking Yami straight in the eyes.  
  
  "Only if you promise to answer a few questions I have." Yugi nodded slowly at him, and Yami continued. "Alright. Well, we were on an excavation in Egypt. You know that already. But I learned all that I needed to from reading the ancient hieroglyphics on the walls of some of the pyramids. I was no longer needed there, so your grandfather sent me back. I wanted to come back, too. I missed you, and the trip was no fun without you there." He paused, and looked at Yugi's face. Yugi was frowning sadly as if thinking about something. "Your grandpa won't be coming back for a while. He is still working there. But he was pleased that someone could come back to be with you. I know how lonely it can be with no one around for a few years. And just think, it's only been a half a year!" Yami smiled and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder gently.  
  
  "B-but you could have stayed a-and learned more… You didn't have to come back…" Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, Yami was frowning.  
  
  "But I'm glad that I did come back. Why is there no food around? Where is it? And why was the heat not on? It's cold around here. It's freezing!" Yami watched Yugi's eyes carefully. His mental link with Yugi had not been working ever since he had left Yugi. And he was anxious for it to return.  
  
  Yugi sat up slowly, and stared at the ground. He shrugged his shoulders, and looked around uncomfortably.  
  
  "And what's that." Yami pointed to a bruise on Yugi's left arm. Yugi pulled his sleeve over it, and blushed. "Who did it to you?"  
  
  "No one." Yugi said quietly.  
  
  "You expect me to believe that?" Yami frowned, and sat down beside Yugi. "We'll have to get you fixed up, then." Yami took the cloth, and pressed it against the bruise on his arm, and Yugi flinched at the sudden cool feeling on his arm. It only stung slightly. "Where else?" Yami folded his arms, and watched Yugi squirming under his gaze.  
  
  "No where?" Yugi suggested, and looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face. He didn't want Yami to worry about him any more than he already did.  
  
  "Show me where. And if you don't, you'll have to sit on the couch for the rest of your life." Yami watched as Yugi sighed in defeat. Yugi blushed as he lifted up his shirt, revealing a long and deep cut that was only just starting to heal. Yami was shocked, used some of the water from Yugi's glass, and he pressed it against Yugi's chest. When he pulled it away, it was covered with spots of blood. Yami sighed. "Come on, I can't help you here." Yami stood up, offered his hand to Yugi, and pulled Yugi up to his feet. Yami pulled him up the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
  Yugi looked at him with a terrified expression on his face. Yami simply ran the bath water until it was really warm, and filled it up nearly to the top. He turned off the tap, and looked at Yugi.  
  
  "Well, come on, we haven't got all day. Don't be embarrassed, we know each other already." Yami turned around, and stared at the wall in front of him. "Tell me when you're ready."  
  
  "A-alright." Yugi said shyly as he finished pulling off the last of his clothes, kept his head down, and his gaze to the floor.  
  
  Yami turned around, and helped Yugi into the water. Yugi's body was covered in scars, cuts and bruises. Yami was shocked, and looked sadly at his Hikari.  
  
  "This is horrible, Aibou." Yami said as he took a cloth, and washed the cuts all down Yugi's back.  
  
  "Tell me about it." Yugi mumbled, and kept his eyes glued onto the tap in front of him.  
  
  Yami cleaned all of his wounds in a short amount of time, and helped him out of the bathtub. He handed Yugi a towel, and Yugi wrapped it around himself. He felt odd at that moment. It was like Yami was mothering him. He pushed aside the thoughts, dried himself off, careful to not hit his cuts or bruises, and when he was done, he followed Yami out into the hall. Yami handed him some pajamas.  
  
  Yugi pulled them on, and walked out of his room to see Yami looking at him sadly. Yugi felt embarrassed that his Yami had just seen him naked! And he was wearing pajamas when it wasn't even supper time yet! Yugi blushed, and walked down the stairs, Yami close behind him.  
  
  "So, how was your day?" Yami asked suddenly out of the blue, shaking Yugi out of his thoughts. They sat down on the couch, and Yugi wasn't sure what to say.  
  
  "The same as every day. Only today I got to come home early." Yugi said slowly, trying to keep the information on him to a limit. "How was your trip?" Yugi said as he pulled his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
  "Almost completely uneventful. Unless you count Bakura making a complete fool of himself several times." He said and chuckled as he remembered every single incident where Bakura had been embarrassed.  
  
  "How is he? And Ryou? How's Ryou?" Yugi said anxiously. Ryou was his only friend that hadn't completely ignored him, but who had been gone for a along time.  
  
  "He and Bakura are fine. They may be returning soon, as to not miss too much school." Yami watched as Yugi's face lit up somewhat. "How are the others?"  
  
  "Oh…" Yugi said and lowered his gaze, his eyes suddenly full of tears. "Th-they're fine." He mumbled, and looked back up at his Yami.  
  
  "Oh? Why so sad?" Yami felt something at the back of his mind, and he scratched his head. Yugi looked slightly confused, and he was scratching his head, too.  
  
  // The mind link! // Yami cried out in joy through their mind link. // It has been renewed! // Yami smiled one of his rare smiles.  
  
  "The – the what?" Yugi looked confused for a moment, but his eyes grew wide when he remembered. "Oh!" \ It's been a while since I've used it… \ Yugi said quietly through their link. He looked back at Yami. Yami suddenly felt a rush of emotions coming from Yugi's side of the link as he tried to control them. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder, and as if to try to help, he retreated to their shared soul room. He found Yugi there, sitting on the ground in the middle of the room, crying. Yami rushed to his side, and rubbed his back gently.   
  
  "What's wrong?" Yami said with concern melting over him.  
  
  "Everything…" Yugi frowned, tears still sliding down his cheeks.  
  
  "Tell me, then." Yami said as he sat down beside his lighter half.  
  
  "Tell you what?" Yugi said, confused.   
  
  "Everything." Yami replied, and he pulled Yugi into his lap for more comfort.  
  
  "Well… When you left, everyone – they turned their b-back on m-me." Yugi started off, stumbling on his words from his crying. "They only hung around me because you were there. And I haven't made enough money in the shop to buy food. Hardly any business at all. And the heater wouldn't work… I don't know why… It was really cold at night. And everyone at school hates me. They don't like me at all. All the teachers think I'm a joke." Yugi paused to catch his breath, and to wipe his eyes. "And you and grandpa left me, everyone left me. Only the bullies paid any attention to me at all. And not the greatest kind of attention, either." He looked down at his arms where the scars still were. Yami pulled him closer. Yugi could feel the warmth emanating from him, even in their soul room.

  "Well it's going to be okay now." Yami said as he ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi felt something right then and there, something he hadn't felt before. Well, something he hadn't felt for a long time. It was something different… It was an emotion, a feeling in the pit of his stomach. A want, a need; something important… Was it… love? Yugi's cheeks burned as he tried not to think about it. Both of them retreated from their soul rooms at the same time, and Yami pulled Yugi into a big hug. Something that made Yugi feel happy. Something he hadn't felt for a long time, either.

  
  Suddenly Yami pulled away, an odd expression on his face. It was something Yugi had never seen before. Never on _his_ face. It wasn't an angry look… No… It was more of a confused look… He felt like asking him why, but couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
*******************Change of POV! Yugi's Point of View*****************

  He sat there, beside me, with the oddest look on his face. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I think I had an idea of why he looked that way. I tried to keep my emotions under control. But it was getting harder and harder. He looked down at me, and I looked down at the ground. I could feel my skin burning, and I wasn't sure whether or not it was because I was blushing.  
  
  I opened my mouth to say something. Anything. But I just couldn't. I suddenly felt weak and light headed, not to mention a little warmer than I was a few moments before.  
  
  "Yugi…" Yami's voice calmed me down somewhat, and I looked back up at him. "Are you alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice. I opened my mouth to respond again, but nothing came out. "Yugi…?"  
  
  "Sorry… I'm fine." I choked out, and stood up. I needed air, I could hardly breathe! I started to panic, and Yami, who noticed the state I was in, got up, and grabbed both of my arms. (A/N: I know how he feels, I can't breathe right now! Eep!)  
  
  "Are you sure?" Yami looked into my eyes, and I could feel his mind brush along my own, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
  "I-" I stopped myself before I said anything too stupid, and looked at him, a frown on my face. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. "I don't know." Yami frowned. "I don't know." I repeated, trying to figure out for myself what was wrong with me.  
  
  "Yugi, I – I need to tell you something. I know now may not be the best time to, but…" Yami trailed off, took his arms off my shoulders, and suddenly looked quite uncomfortable. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue.  
  
  "Yami?" I asked when he leaned forward, and towards my face.  
  
  "Please forgive me, even if you hate me afterwards I'll be glad that I did this at least-" He interrupted himself by pushing my against the wall, and closed the gap between us.  
  
********Normal POV********  
  
  Yami pressed is lips against Yugi's, and kissed him almost forcefully, something quite unlike his usual self. At first Yugi was too shocked and startled by the actions to pull away or respond. But after a few moments, he felt something deep inside his heart, body and soul, and he kissed Yami back.  
  
  When they parted, they gasped slightly for air, Yami looked like he was on the verge of tears.

  
  "I'm sorry-" Yami backed up, and turned to go upstairs, when Yugi surprised himself by catching Yami by his arm, and looking him in the eyes. Yugi leaned upwards, and pressed his lips against Yami's gently, and pulled away after a moment. A faint tinge of pink found its way to his cheeks, and he looked down at the ground.  
  
  "Yami…" Yugi searched for the right words, but none seem to come to mind. He settled for something that he knew Yami would understand. "Aishiteru."  
  
  "Aishiteru, Yugi." Yami wiped the tears from his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Yugi protectively.  
  
  "Will you promise me, something, Yami?" Yugi looked up suddenly, a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
  "Hai, Yugi, anything you want." Yami tightened his grip on Yugi.  
  
  "Promise me that you'll never leave me alone again?" Yami nodded, and Yugi found himself smiling. Something he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
  Soon he found himself being dragged up the stairs, and into his room. He lay down in bed, and before Yami left, he grabbed the back of his shirt.  
  
  "Stay?" Yugi pleaded.  
  
  "Alright." Yami grinned, and climbed into the bed, lying beside Yugi. He wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist, and the two fell into peaceful slumbers.  
  
  The following morning, Yugi woke up, feeling quite content and warm. He sighed when he realized that he was probably late for school again. He had just had the most wonderful dream of his entire life. And it had felt so real… Too real. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed someone's arm draped over his waist, and turned his head to see Yami sleeping behind him, a smile on his face.  
  
  Yugi smiled, and no longer felt the need to worry. He felt safe and protected just lying there. He shifted his position in bed so that he was facing Yami, and played with one of the bangs covering Yami's face, a smile still on his face. He leaned forward, and kissed Yami on the tip of his nose, hoping that everything that had happened the other night wasn't all just a dream.  
  
  Yami's eyes opened slowly at the sudden contact between the two, and he looked at Yugi curiously.  
  
  "I had the most wonderful dream… You were in it." Whispered Yugi.  
  
  "Mm, really?" Yami leaned forwards and captured Yugi's lips with his own for a few moments before pulling back, and smiling. "Aishiteru, Yugi… Go back to sleep, it's early yet."  
  
  Yugi sighed. '_It wasn't a dream after all!_' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before whispering a soft "_Aishiteru_" to his new koi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finished this one shot! And in good time, too! I should really get to bed now, it's quite late. It was hard finishing this one, though, considering I had so many other stories to finish and update. **.  
**  
Anyway, enjoy! And be sure to check out my YuGiOh! Site full of Yaoi goodness! It's here:   
  
h t t p : / / w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m a g i c k f a y e [Just remove the spaces!!]  
  
_Please R&R   _-^__________^-


End file.
